


Lovers' Parting

by yawnnnn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Death, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Feelings, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Other, Poisoning, Warning: Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnnnn/pseuds/yawnnnn
Summary: And so, in the dead of night, Servant downs the liquid in the bottle and takes his last living breath in loving silence.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Kamukura Izuru, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Lovers' Parting

**Author's Note:**

> Kamukoma tag not producing anything new? Fine, I'll do it myself.

It’s a miracle that she actually goes through with it. That for once, out of so many scalding rejections and disappointment, she finally gives him what he wants. And he doesn’t know how she’s done it.

He cradles the bottle she’s given him in his hand, and admires it, bittersweet, as the liquid bounces inside the glass, swirling and tempting. The drug inside is opaque, only allowing him to glimpse half of his tired reflection. It’s the first time he’s looked at himself since who knows when, and he’s terrifying. His transparent face in the dreary glass scares him out of his own skin. He’s terribly worn, tired bags stretching under his eyes and making the frame of his face seem hollow. Perhaps it really is. 

He glances away from such an ugly creature, and stuffs the chemical deep into the pocket of his thin leather jacket as footsteps approach. Footsteps that would usually be impossible to hear with the inexperienced ear, but footsteps that he’d grown to automatically sense. Footsteps that, upon hearing, it’s like some switch in him suddenly clicked to joy, like a dog trained to do a trick by repetition. He subconsciously feels a few stray giggles break free from his throat at their arrival. 

“I love you.” He manages to breathe out as usual. ( _ for the last time. _ ) He can’t let a single sliver of the regret encompassing his heart escape to reality. 

“Mm.”

He joins the other at their side, and feels an odd sense of familiarity as a dark hand wraps around the chain links dangling from his neck. They walk in almost pure silence as usual, and he couldn’t find it in himself to interrupt the other’s thoughts with his incessant babbling. 

The sun sets on the shady silhouette of Towa, frost forming on the corners of the windows as a clement breeze blows through, entangling both their hairs together. But he watches the sun disappear, and selfishly wishes he could stay in it longer. Wishes he could continue  _ living like this  _ any longer than today. But the other has reminded him several times that fleeting wishes don’t ever come true. His  _ luck  _ has reminded him several times that even if they did, it could never last. 

But that’s not why he’s doing this, he thinks as they stumble together into an abandoned building. He’s doing this for his original purpose bestowed upon him by the deity of luck itself. He’s doing this for the reason he began travelling with Izuru Kamukura. To be a stepping stone of hope.

He thought that by serving Izuru, he might accomplish that. But it’s gone too far by now. He’s become too selfish, taking and taking from the hope which he promised to give to. Desperately clinging to feelings he knows the other can’t possibly return. 

And then, Izuru falls asleep. He’s never asked to sleep next to the other, but he can’t help but spare self-seeking glances their way, until sometimes they concede and allow him to join them. Tonight he avoids this. Instead, he crawls away on his knees when the other finally drifts off to sleep, knowing they won’t bother to wake up to the scuffling sounds of his chain dragging across the hard, bitter earth. 

And so, in the dead of night, Servant downs the liquid in the bottle and takes his last living breath in loving silence.

\---

The first thing Izuru does when they wake up is go to check on the Servant. He rubs the morning glory out of his eyes briefly, and for a moment, lets the sun’s rays settle on their hair. It’s rare for it to be warm in Towa city. 

They’d heard the other sneak off while he was half-asleep, their ears immediately pricking up to sense some kind of danger. There was no danger. There was merely Servant. Servant, laying against a crusty stone pillar that’s paint is peeling off in the harsh environment. His eyes quickly darted around the scene, noting the glass bottle in his hand that shimmered in the sunlight. 

Servant seemed more still than usual. More… cold. Even in these higher temperatures.

They raised a hand to feel Servant’s chest, to make sure that it wasn’t six feet under.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was breathing. As usual. 

They wandered around for a brief moment, waiting for Servant to finally stir. Deciding that if he didn’t wake up in the next five minutes, they’d just leave him there and expect his luck to bring them together again. That could provide some brief reprise from the boredom. They impatiently tapped their foot on the cement, the repetitive knocking that sifted through the room beginning to become tiring. 

Servant stirs. He blinks once or twice, and it seems a little more  _ calm  _ than usual, less burdened by the weight of the world. Normally they would brush it off as having a pleasant dream (after all, dreams were the only place people around here seemed to find hope in), but this time it was different.

Something was off.  _ Something was  _ **_wrong._ ** And by just the fact that they couldn’t figure out what it was, they panicked. And bent down to Servant’s side, wondering if the other might start laughing at the worried expression on their face. Saying they were faking it. But they would never lie to Servant. The other was spouting enough lies all the time for the both of them.

“Ah.  _ You. _ ” He spat, and a stirring began in their gut. What was with the odd venom laced in his voice? Sure, it was, tingling their senses of excitement, and making their brain stir with the unpredictability of the situation--  _ and they cursed themselves that they felt that way. _

“Servant. What did you do.”  _ and they cursed themselves that they were intrigued in finding out the answer, not in reverting him back to the way he was.  _

Servant seemed cold and distant at his concerned approach, unsettlingly calm and apathetic. His face twisted in his usual smile, and they relaxed for a moment at the familiarity of it. But Servant soon broke the atmosphere with cruel words. “I just had a little drink.” The Servant gestured to the glass bottle at their side. “And don’t call me Servant. I prefer Nagito. That lovesick fool is  **_dead._ ** ” At those words, Kamukura flinched. For what might’ve been the first time ever. A shivering cold wind blew across the abandoned building in contrast to the previously warm weather, causing Servant (the stranger) to shiver himself, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

If this were any other day they would’ve reached out to hand Servant their jacket. But this was not Servant. WIthout a word, they kneeled down by  _ Nagito _ , picking up the glass bottle that lay at their side. It was a chemical concoction that not even he could recognize, and the only person  _ alive  _ in this wasteland who had the resources to create something new. 

Their suspicions were confirmed when he saw a hideous glint of red nail polish gracing the bottle. And they  **knew** that she’d left it there on purpose.

“What did this do to you.” 

“Not even you know, Ultimate Hope sir? I guess she really did go to great lengths to give  _ Servant  _ this then. If so, did she really think it would cause  _ despair? _ ” He paused to scoff. “Of course it wouldn’t… I may not be Servant anymore, but we both agree that every action we take is to fester the greatest of hopes.” 

“That didn’t answer my question.”

Nagito chuckled, using a hand to push his bangs back, and it felt like he was  _ mocking  _ them. “Simple. I don’t love you anymore. And now I can’t find a bit of myself that could ever conceive of going past merely admiring your hope. So, as I said earlier.  _ Servant is  _ **_dead._ ** The man who loved you is gone.” The laughter continued more, and they felt a bitter feeling consuming them. 

\---

“You’ve never liked him. So  _ why? _ ” They said, trying to maintain their complacent facade. She just smirked. They could kill her at this very moment, so  _ why?  _

“Awww, silly! Can’t you see!?” She raised two fingers to the bridge of her nose, pushing up invisible glasses and straightening her posture to be mature. “It’s because I knew it would cause you the greatest of despair.” They could barely hear her over the buzzing noise in their ear, the one telling them to run back to Nagito and do anything to bring back  _ Servant _ . They could hardly think. 

They fell on the floor shamelessly, staring at the ground in a haze. They could hear her laughter in the background, taunting and haunting him until he almost couldn’t breath. Had she finally succeeded? Succeeded bringing him into despair? If this was what despair felt like, he’d rather not have any feelings at all. 

“Don’t worry, Izuru! I saved some for you…” She said, licking her lips and tossing a bottle to the ground. It must’ve been a combination of his and Servant’s left over luck that it didn’t shatter into pieces. 

Not even bothering to check the composition of the liquid, They were silent as the unscrewed the cap off the bottle and spilled it into their mouth. 

And so, in the bright of day, Izuru downs the liquid in the bottle and takes their last living breath in heartbroken silence, filled with her laughter.

And as the poison consumes their body, they don't wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write angst and Junko coming up with a plan to murder Izuru tbh. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
